Just Friends
by NobodyofConsequence38
Summary: ..because "Just friends" don't look at each other like that.
1. Just Friends

Part 1/2  
"Just friends"  
Tom and Kathryn are playing pool at sandrines when I walk in. They're laughing at something. She walks over to talk to me. I'm nervous about what I'm about to do, but I manage to keep a straight face as I ask if there is something going on between her and Tom. "Don't be ridiculous," she tells me, "Tom and I are just friends"

But "just friends" don't look at each other like that.

Tom and I are relaxing in my quarters. I'm playing my clarinet, working on a piece I've been struggling with. Tom is sitting on the couch, laughing at something he's reading. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Nothing, the captain just sent me something funny." He starts to type something in reply.  
A pause. "Tom, is there... Something between you and the captain?" He doesn't look up, he just keeps typing as he talks. "Naw, she and I are just friends!" I know when to give up. I start playing my clarinet again.

"Just friends" don't look at each other like that.

I enter the captains ready room. "Captain, permission to speak freely." "Of course, Tuvok. You can always speak freely with me. You know that." A pause. "Then I must caution you about entering into a relationship with Lieutenant Paris. As your lieutenant commander, and as your friend, I feel it is my duty to help you maintain an impartial judgment in regards to the crew." She looks at me, a partial smile on her face. "Thank you, Tuvok, I appreciate your concern, But Tom and I are just friends." I don't believe her. I've spent a great deal of time with humans, and I happen to know,

"just friends" don't look at each other like that.

"Tom. Can I ask... A personal question?" Tom and I are on a survey mission orbiting a small moon. Chakotay has been having us work together a lot lately, I suspect out of jealousy. He's hoping I'll distract Tom away from the Captain. So Of course I have to ask, "Tom, are you and the Captain... You know, 'a thing'?" He turns around in the pilot's chair to look at me. He laughs "No, B'Elanna, we aren't. We're just friends. Why do you ask?" "No reason, just something Chakotay said." He shrugs. He is smiling as he turns around. But I've seen the way they look at each other.

"Just friends" don't look at each other like that.

I'm walking through the corridors with the Captain. She seems lost in thought. I have been observing lately that she's been smiling more, particularly around a certain helmsman. As chief medical officer, it is my duty to stay updated on the general health of the crew, including emotional health. "Captain, I've noticed you and Tom have been spending a great deal of time together. As chief medical officer, I have to ask. Is there... Something going on between you two?" She squints her eyes at me. "Not that it's any of your business, but... No," She smiles fondly, and puts a hand on my arm. "We're just friends."

But "just friends" don't look at each other that way.

I have followed them for approximately 11.7 hours, over the course of 3 days, observing their behavior. The Doctor advised that I might learn something about human behavior, particularly something called "flirting", by watching them. I have decided I have collected as much data as I can without direct contact. I approach them when they are sitting at a table in the mess hall. Lieutenant Paris speaks before I have a chance. "Are you finally going to tell us why you've been following us around for the past 3 days?" He asks. "No. I am here to inquire as to the nature of your relationship." I notice the occupants of the tables nearby grow suddenly quiet, but I pay no mind. Paris's jaw appears tense, and I wonder if I've offended them somehow. I'm not very good at socializing. The Captain touches his hand briefly, giving him a meaningful look, then looks to me and smiles slightly. "Tom and I are just friends, Seven. And, please, In the future, I would appreciate it if you kept your studies to yourself." I take a breath and cock my head slightly. "Very well." I walk away. Though I have learned better than to say such a thing out loud, I don't believe her. They exchange touches more frequently with each other than with other crew members, their pulses increase, and their eyes dilate when in each other's presence.

"Just friends" don't look at each other like that.

"Captain, it is my job as morale officer to stay updated on information relevant to the crews morale, wouldn't you agree?" I spring the question on her in the turbolift. "Yes, Neelix." She looks skeptical. She can tell I'm about to ask something personal. I guess I'm a predictable fellow, but I've never considered it a fault in my character. I try to be friendly and open, and predictability comes with the territory. "Then if you don't mind my asking, Are you and Tom, you know, 'together'?" I watch her face. I can't tell what flashes over it. "No, Neelix. We're not." she smiles, "we're just friends. That's all." I grin, and because I'm feeling cheeky, I can't help saying

"'just friends' don't look at each other like you two do."


	2. One Kiss

Part 2/2  
"One kiss"  
Tom and I are sailing on the holodeck. The combination of soft breeze and warm sun is amazing on my skin. I love the ocean. I watch it move by slowly. I don't know how I got here. One minute we were all partying at Neelix's resort, and I wandered off, tired of the festivities. I ended up by the boats a few dozen yards down the beach. It was quieter over there, and I craved the calm. Then I saw a silhouette of another person. I was turning around to walk away when I heard his voice.  
"Stay."  
One word is all it took. I knew his voice, and, had it been anyone else, I would have left. But he is the one person I feel comfortable being perfectly silent next to, just being together without speaking. So, in the perfect silence, we climbed into a boat, and now we're here, half a mile into the ocean. Neither of us has spoken in over an hour, but to be alone in each other's company is such a beautiful thing. He went below deck for awhile, and I close my eyes in the breeze. Soon, I hear him clamber out of the hatch and feel him settle down next to me. He doesn't break the silence at first, he just stares out over the water. We are both lost in thought, but Tom more so than I am. Finally he speaks. "Captain, you know I love the time we spend together, right? That I love spending it with you." I open my eyes and smile at him, nodding almost imperceptibly. He looks uncomfortable, like he's juggling words across his tongue, figuring out which ones to drop. I look out across the sea again so he can take his time. It must be important for him to be this awkward about it. It's probably 10 minutes before he speaks again.  
"Did you know... I mean, are you aware that... The crew talks about *us*? We've been ranking pretty high in the gossip mill lately."  
I let out a laugh. "I always rank highly in the gossip mill. I'm the captain."  
"No, I mean... *us*. Together. They think that we're..." I've never seen him so uncomfortable in my life. "...lovers." He finally finishes. He looks at me anxiously, like he thinks I'm going to be angry.  
I look down at my lap. I'm sitting with my legs hanging over the edge of the boat, leaning back on my hands. It's then that I notice that he is almost sitting on my hand, but he doesn't seem to be aware. We've grown so accustomed to each other's presence, so very comfortable in the past few years.  
Perhaps too comfortable.  
"I know that, Tom. Chakotay, The Doctor, Neelix, even Tuvok asked me about you. ...And then that little incident with Seven in the mess hall." I grimace and he chuckles. "I told them all that we're just friends. But..." I watch his eyes. I want to see his reaction when I say this, I want to catch every flicker of emotion that crosses his face when I say what I'm about to say. "But I don't think that's the whole truth, and I think you agree." I do catch something flickering, but it's not something I expect. I expected to see surprise, contemplation, or even happiness. It takes me a moment to identify the look. Regret, I finally decide upon. He was leaning back on his elbows, but he sits up, and takes my hand into both of his, and kisses a knuckle softly. "Yes it is, Captain." He kisses my hand again. "We both know it is." And again. "Because it has to be that way" Again. "And you know that." This time he lets his lips linger on my wrist for a moment, and I realize he is smelling my perfume. And when he finally looks up at me, there is a sadness in his eyes I have never seen before. A sad longing, a sad regret, a sad acceptance. In that moment I think I loved him more than ever before. That moment, with the sun shining down on his golden hair, making his eyes look dark, and forlorn, is how I will always picture him in my mind's eye. In that moment he was beautiful. I leaned over, grabbed his face delicately with both my hands and looked into his eyes.  
"One kiss, Tom. Just one, okay? Then never again." Not until we get home, and I'm no longer his commanding officer, anyway. He whispers the words back to me "just one." And he closes his eyes and I place a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, and I hold it there for a moment, or maybe for an eternity. I don't want to break that perfect moment, but I know I have to. I get up and leave, calling for the arch, and I don't look back, because I know what I'll see. I'll see him sitting there, still as a statue, eyes closed, savoring the kiss that I gave him. That one kiss.


End file.
